A laptop computer, also known as a notebook computer, is a portable personal computing device for mobile use. A typical laptop computer can include a keyboard and a screen. Due to size constraints, the keyboard is often directly connected to the screen. In addition, most laptop keyboards are small and cause awkward postures in a user's wrists and hands. Proper adjustment of a workstation is extremely important in injury prevention. However, conventional laptop computer placed directly on a desktop does not allow the monitor or keyboard to be adjusted to a height appropriate for the user. To prevent injury, people often use accessories such as external keyboards, docking stations, external monitors, or laptop stands. However, these accessories may not always be carried with a laptop computer, and can incur additional costs.